


Decisiones de último minuto.

by Yasumire_AirtDark_12



Series: Final Alternativo Royal Servant. [1]
Category: Royal Servant (Manhwa)
Genre: Busqueda de cura para la Solucion VS, F/F, Final Feliz, Versión alternativa del final canonico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumire_AirtDark_12/pseuds/Yasumire_AirtDark_12
Summary: Lucaon decide hacer algo productivo con la rabia ciega que siente hacia Christoph y el dolor que siente por la noticia de la futura muerte de Ryan. Decidiendo que ya es hora de que le pague a Ryan por haberlo salvado tantos años atrás, decide terminar el trabajo que ni sus padres, ni su familia entera pudo terminar, incluso si debe llevarlo hasta las ultimas consecuencias.Por que el final de Royal Servant para con mis personajes favoritos (Ryan y Christoph) no fue justo. Y por que si Ryan ha podido vivir unos quinientos años, puede vivir unos años más.
Relationships: Kyon/Lucaon Selvior, Sihan Icarve/Karis
Series: Final Alternativo Royal Servant. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Decisiones de último minuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no fui fan del final que le dieron a Christoph y a Ryan. Así que decidí darles un final diferente. espero y lo disfruten.

Caminaba de un lado al otro. Una desesperación intermitente, una furia abrasadora y una triste desolación parecían perseguirme desde que hable con Ryan.  
  
No podía, no podía perder a nadie más a base de aquel veneno odioso. No podía perder a una de las únicas personas que me quedaban.  
  
Recorrió toda la sala a base de pisadas frustradas. Kyon había dejado la habitación cuando le grito que necesitaba un momento y que quería que se largara. Se sintió mal por gritarle, no era su intención pero las emociones que tenía lo desbordaban y sacaban un lado de él que no podía ser otra cosa más que destructivo.  
  
Lejos de lo esperado, Kyon no mostro miedo. De hecho. había una comprensión y devastación mutua que compartían a base del conocimiento de la inminente muerte de Ryan.  
  
Cecilia estaba devastada, Sihan estaba destrozado, su sirviente Karis también. He inclusive Christoph si lo supiera se habría desmoronado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sentiría alguna vez algo de empatía por el asesino de su familia? Lejos de lo que cualquiera pensaba, una parte del él moría de ganas de revelarle la verdad a Christoph y ver la devastación, el horror y el miedo plagado en sus rasgos. Que sufriera la verdadera culpa que se merece. Aquel chico que no paraba de seguir a Hyun como un perro buscando una recompensa, no había sido más que la fuente y causa de gran parte del dolor y desolación que en aquel entonces, y en estos momentos, sentía. Daba igual que fuera manipulado, no importaba que no hubiera sido su intención, era por su causa que sus padres estaba muertos y que Ryan estaba... a nada de seguir los pasos de sus predecesores.  
  
Ante eso una idea se le vino a la cabeza deteniendo su marcha de manera abrupta ¿Y si...? Tomando su chaqueta del sillón donde la había arrojado de rabia nada más entrar. Rastreo en los bolsillos su teléfono celular, marcando de manera rápida y eficiente un número.  
  
Tenía una idea pero necesitaría tiempo, y de nada le serviría si no podía obtener la cooperación de Ryan Hyun para esperar un buen resultado. Espero a que los timbres se detuvieran para hablar con Cecilia y explicarle su idea, necesitaría su ayuda, que obviamente aceptaría, para ganar tiempo. Quizás debería hablar con Sihan también, un poco de fuerza bruta no estaría de más para convencer y persuadir a Ryan. Y no había nada más eficiente, a parte de sus estallidos de rabia, que los berrinches de Sihan.  
  
Juntaría a todos para hablar con Ryan. Incluso si tenían que atarlo, iban a conseguir su aprobación. Era hora de que por una vez en sus vidas fueran ellos quienes tomaran las decisiones. Y bueno, si Ryan sacaba la carta de la edad, la vida y la muerte ¿Quién se opondría a que Cecilia era más que suficiente para darle una paliza física y verbal para conseguir lo que querían? Él sabía que no descansaría hasta obtener su respuesta satisfactoria, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.  
  
Y una parte muy profunda de sí mismo, esperaba que fuera por las malas, así al menos tendría una excusa para desatar toda su furia y frustraciones en algo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Fueron las nueve horas más agotadoras en la vida de Lucaon hasta la fecha. ¿Quién diría que una discusión podría demorar tanto?  
  
Gracias al cielo que Sihan había prestado su casa para este propósito sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que se rompieran muchas cosas.  
  
Kyon y el resto de sirvientes como los eran Karis, Christoph y Logan, habían decidido sabiamente no entrometerse en esto, ya fuese tratando de descubrir la naturaleza detrás de tanto alboroto o incluso ofrecerles refrigerios. Aunque no tenía dudas de que el sirviente de Sihan, de hecho su amante, había intentado entrar una vez a esa habitación, si es que los ruidos fuera de lugar que se escucharon fuera, durante uno de los muchos silencios tensos que se daban a mitad de la discusión, eran una prueba.  
  
Convencer a Hyun no fue fácil, fue como hablar con un muro de concreto. No te respondía y poco le afectaba si le lanzabas algo como comprobó Sihan en esas nueve horas, durante uno de sus arrebatos.  
  
La terquedad de Sihan había sido clave, e incluso más útil que la suya y la de Cecilia, para convencer a Ryan de aceptar. Este tenía una gran habilidad para voltear nuestras palabras en nuestra contra. Tomo horas el que pudiéramos desviar su mierda y discurso barato sobre que todos debíamos irnos algún día y que las cosas así deben ser. Para nuestra fortuna, a lo largo del tiempo Sihan aprendió que botones apretar y que golpes bajos dar junto con Cecilia para lograr dejar a Ryan sin palabras. Una tarea que había resultado en extremo difícil mas no imposible, como había pensado una pequeña parte de él hace unas horas.  
  
Al final el plan era sencillo, Cecilia se encargaría de tratar a Ryan logrando darle un año y quizás un poco más, con la estrategia añadida más tarde de volver a dejar a Ryan en un sueño profundo, como lo había estado hace pocos meses, para ganar aún más tiempo.  
  
Sihan se haría cargo de mantener las cacerías de Zeros, junto con Karis y Christoph, y haría lo posible por ayudarlo mientras él se mataba trabajando intentando descubrir una cura para la Solución VS.  
  
Así tras muchos gritos, jarrones rotos y silencios tensos, habíamos podido concluir una reunión que se sintió como la eternidad. Esa noche, todos fuimos a dormir estando dispuestos a poner el plan en marcha la misma mañana siguiente.  
  
Esa noche también se realizaron ciertos preparativos como el hecho de que Nonna y Ryan le explicaron a Christoph lo que estaba pasando (cosa que Nonna había impuesto durante la reunión) y aunque las cosas no había parecido ir bien al inicio, al parecer las cosas se resolvieron porque a la mañana siguiente ni Karis, ni Christoph estaban en la casa, habiendo decidido irse temprano para iniciar con el trabajo.  
  
Tras un rápido, o quizás no tanto, adiós regrese a casa, donde tras revisar la vieja documentación de mis padres, me dirigí a nuestra compañía para comenzar a trabajar en una cura.  
  
Kyon por otro lado había decidido quedarse en la casa a contratar nuevo personal mientras iba y venía entre la mansión Icarve y la Selvior para ser lo más útil posible.  
  
Fueron meses. Meses en los que creí que el éxito estaba al alcance de mis manos, meses en los que la desesperación me golpeo cuando en rabia destruía el trabajo arruinado. Sihan había decidido golpearme cuando creyó que estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre, gritando que de nada serviría no haber muerto de la mano de Christoph si solo me hundía en mi abismo personal tirando nuestro trabajo a la basura.  
  
A veces Kyon estaba ahí, y otras veces lo apartaba, cuando sentía que la desesperación me consumía. Había momentos en que temía estar junto a él, conociendo el riesgo de que desatar mi furia en su contra.  
  
Paso un año para cuando nos dimos cuenta y el pánico se desato. Y aunque Cecilia se desgataba físicamente tratando de estar allí para nosotros, mientras cumplía sus deberes familiares, solo había tanto que ella podía hacer por Hyun, mientras que a su vez traía gente de confianza para ayudar con la investigación.  
  
Cuando llegamos a una fase experimental que podría ser usada como muestra de prueba, ya había pasado un año y medio. Karis, Sihan y Christoph habían comenzado a recluir Zeros para que los usáramos como ratas de laboratorio.  
  
Fue decepcionante ver como todas las muestras que inicialmente no hacían nada, prácticamente evolucionaba en algo que empeoraba a los Zeros o directamente los mataba. La información de esta última Nonna la guardo con fines experimentales para en un futuro, posiblemente cercano, poder ser usado para combatir a los Zeros.  
  
Fue casi cumpliéndose dos años cuando las muestras comenzaron a mostrar un futuro potencial. Habíamos rebasado lo que habíamos especulado en un inicio que sería nuestro tiempo límite. Pero no nos fiábamos, ya que nunca fue seguro que Ryan durase tres años. Así que gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y al tratamiento exhaustivo de Nonna, estábamos consiguiendo un preciado tiempo extra que nos negábamos a derrochar.  
  
Si en el pasado mi tiempo se reducía a veinte horas en el laboratorio y cuatro de sueño, ahora mis días se trasformaron en noventa y seis horas consecutivas de las cuales noventa y dos eran de trabajo y cuatro de sueño.  
  
Kyon en un inicio habia intentado detenerme, objetado que no ayudaría en nada a Ryan gastando mis fuerzas de manera poco inteligente, pero mientras más nos acercábamos al tiempo límite, y más la desesperación bordeaba mis rasgos, más había detenido su insistencia.  
  
Para cuando el límite de los tres años se acercaba, logramos obtener algo.  
  
El primer Zero al que tratamos con la droga experimental demostró mejorar y con una dosis más alta se recuperó. El que había sido un monstruo momentos atrás volvió en si, ninguno lo creía posible.  
  
Grande seria nuestra desilusión cuando treinta y seis horas más tarde, volviese a convertirse en un monstruo. Pero con ese enfoque seguimos trabajando y conseguimos algo.  
  
Habíamos creado algo similar a un tratamiento. Cada treinta y cinco horas había que consumir una dosis. Lo probamos durante semanas con tres Zeros diferentes y todos nos mostraban los mismos resultados: todos los Zeros recuperaron su "humanidad" pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo había que ir aumentando las dosis. Lo bueno es que no parecía desgastar su efecto. Aunque no era perfecto, habíamos conseguido una manera de ganar más tiempo.  
  
Con una gran reticencia inicial lo probamos en Hyun y conseguimos los mismos resultados. No era una cura, ni siquiera era definitiva, pero era un comienzo, un camino a la esperanza que se nos abría en el que habría que centrarnos y mejorar.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Me encontraba mirando las hojas caer desde el árbol. Algunas se asentaban en el suelo, mientras que otras huían escurridizas junto al viento.  
  
De alguna forma me sentía más ligero. Había dormido mucho tiempo, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo de la última vez.  
  
Cuando mi mente comenzó a vagar, el ruido de pasos me despertó de mi ensoñación.  
  
Vi a Christoph parado, moviéndose de manera nerviosa.  
  
Ofreciéndome té mientras se esforzaba por no tartamudea fue dulce, casi recordé cuando hace tres años considere sabio borrar su memoria antes de morir. Una decisión tan egoísta pero cargada de buenas intenciones.  
  
—Christoph. Como dije antes no me siento traicionado por ti y no te culpo tampoco, solo odio a los que te hicieron hacer esto. Así que está bien ser un poco más confiado —explique.  
  
—Si señor —Ver como intentaba calmarse y mantener la voz clara y tranquila fue adorable—.Bien, he preparado algunos refrescos. Algo del nuevo té ha venido, y si no está ocupado cree que podríamos... —Antes de que siquiera pudiera acabar, levante su mentón y deposite un beso en su frente. Fue un toque tan inocente pero tan cargado de emoción, que me resultaba difícil de creer que un gesto tan pequeño pudiese dar y cargar tanto.  
  
Me separe y vi su mirada estupefacta mirarme fijamente.  
  
—Estaré allí en un minuto. Ve tu primero ¿sí?  
  
—Ah, sí señor —Con un gesto repentino, como si la realidad recién se presentase ante él, toco su frente. Con lo pálido que era, no fue difícil notar el tinte de color que se expandió por su rostro. Volteo rápidamente y lo observe irse.  
  
Me permití verlo alejarse de mí y me pregunte cuan doloroso ha de ser olvidar realmente a tus seres queridos ¿Es acaso tan malo preferir el dolor que viene con el conocimiento, al vacío que proviene de la soledad?  
  
Observe una vez más el árbol y sentí a Cecilia acercarse dándome un abrazo.  
  
—Ryan, ven aquí —Sus brazos fueron una invitación que me negué a rechazar.  
  
¿Cuán egoísta podía ser el ser humano y cuanto de eso estaba realmente permitido?  
  
— ¿Has tomado una decisión? —La pregunta que me hizo no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera preocupación. Apreté mi agarre y di un leve asentimiento pegado contra ella.  
  
—Aunque sé que Lucaon y Sihan se quejaran, no puedo permitirme seguir de esta manera. Ser un cazador activo no es algo que pueda permitirme ahora. Supongo que después de quinientos años ya comienza a golpearme la edad —bromee mientras me separaba de sus brazos  
  
Observe por donde se había ido Christoph hace unos unos momentos. Todos nos sentaríamos a tomar él te y algunas noticias que debía dar estaban más que asegurando que causarían una batalla campal verbal en la mesa.  
  
—Viajare por el mundo ayudando a las distintas sedes en el área de logística. Que no haga trabajo de campo no significa que mi carga vaya a disminuir realmente. Y Sihan no puede negarse a devolverme a Christoph, ya que para empezar él quiere servirme y necesitare a alguien que me monitoree.  
  
— ¿Sabes que el que probablemente más se queje sea Lucaon, teniendo en cuenta quien va a ser tu acompañante?—Pese a la seriedad en su tono, la burla expuesta en sus ojos delataba lo mucho que se divertía imaginado lo que tendría que pasar en la próxima hora una vez soltase la bomba.  
  
—Bueno nadie le está diciendo que no puede quejarse, solo que hare caso omiso a las quejas. Además sabemos de sobra que Christoph me ve como su mayor prioridad, y que alguien debe monitorear cuidadosamente las dosis. Y Lucaon estará ocupado desarrollando una verdadera cura para la Solución VS como para realmente quejarse —despache de manera fácil.  
  
Pase uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Cecilia mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa. La paz nos cubría. Probablemente extrañaría esta paz cuando Sihan y Lucaon comenzaran a gritarme, con Karis viendo el espectáculo comiendo sin preocupación y Kyon intentado evitar que el alboroto se salga de control, Logan se reirá de todo mientras Christoph solo se centrara en vigilarme.  
  
Poco seria el tiempo que soportaría las quejas mientras Christoph terminara de preparar nuestro equipaje, y me iré prometiendo regresar para las fiestas o una verdadera urgencia.  
  
Al final así era la buena vida, nunca perfecta pero jamás desperdiciada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno comente que les pareció ya que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Planeo segur escribiendo sobre este Manhwa así que aquí están las dos futuras opciones.  
> A)- Ryan y Cecilia hablan con Christoph y le cuentan sobre su participación en el envenenamiento de Ryan. (pertenece al mismo universo de este fic.)  
> B)- ¿Y si Ryan no bebió realmente el vino esa noche...?  
> Eso es todo por ahora. Saludos, besos y abrazos. Sayop!!!!


End file.
